


before we fade away

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: His brain feels all fuzzy and out of touch, his words feel jumbled up, his very being feels as though it’s falling away from him.





	before we fade away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babypilots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypilots/gifts).



Josh is shaking in his bunk, blanket pulled up over his head.

His brain feels all fuzzy and out of touch, his words feel jumbled up, his very being feels as though it’s falling away from him.

He sniffs, feeling tears coming on.

“Hey Josh.” Tyler’s standing outside. “Do you want to play Mario Kart? I’m bored.”

Josh just sniffs and curls up underneath his blanket. It’s stuffy.

“Josh?” Tyler pulls the curtain back slowly.

Josh whines, unable to do much more in reaction.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Tyler pulls the blanket back enough to reveal Josh’s hair. “What’s wrong?”

Josh doesn’t know how to vocalize how he feels. Everything is big and confusing and scary.

There’s only one word for it.

“Small.” Josh mumbles, barely able to get the word out.

Tyler seems to instantly understand. “Oh Joshie, it’s okay. Is it your first time feeling like this?”

Josh nods.

“This happens to me sometimes, don’t worry, it’ll pass and you’ll feel a lot better. Can you come out for me?”

Josh disentangles himself from his blanket and, with Tyler’s help, gets out of his bunk and stands on shaking legs. He’s unsure how he holds himself upright. Maybe it’s because Tyler is holding his hand.

“Come on, let’s cuddle on the couch. Do you want to watch me play Mario Kart?”

Josh nods, and lets Tyler guide him.

**Author's Note:**

> it's short but that's okay


End file.
